Coffee Cup
Coffee Cup is a female object competitor that is seen competing in ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. ''She plays on Hmm Maple Syrup. Appearance Coffee Cup takes the form of a dark brown paper cup of coffee. She has a light beige plastic lid, and her body has a green circle with a white coffee cup symbol on it. This symbol implies that Coffee Cup is intended to resemble a Starbucks coffee cup. Personality Coffee Cup seems to be a rather hostile and threatening individual, given how Coffee Cup chases Prize Box in the series' pre-pilot episode, wanting to catch him for some unexplained reason. Coffee Cup is also showcased to be considerably prideful, arrogant, and cocky, choosing to act like somewhat of a jock. This makes her one of the more negative and dickish people that is seen in the series. Coffee Cup also resorts to physical violence if the challenge or situation calls for it, showing her off to be a rather brute and mean individual. But, as a character flaw, Coffee Cup does have fears at times and can be showcased as a nervous and awkward mess when a situation becomes too dire. This side of paranoia and being a scaredy cat implies that the cup of coffee acts tough only to impress the people around her. Trivia * Coffee Cup's character came from THOAB, a previous series Daax tried to make. Her personality is largely the same from it. She is one of six characters who came from this previous production. ** Baggy, Paddle and Ball, Copyright, and Origami make up the other five characters. * Coffee Cup has a low social standing, but not as low as Alarm Clock. This is probably due to Coffee Cup's abrasive and headstrong personality irritating the people around her. * Coffee Cup is the only beverage character that is seen in the series. * Back in THOAB's early stages of production, Coffee Cup was originally palette swapped, having a beige cup body and a dark brown lid. She also had a flatter lid. This color and visual change was changed to make her design look better and more appealing. * Coffee Cup apparently knows Paddle and Ball, and even Copyright. How so is currently unknown. * Coffee Cup's vocal performance is intended to sound almost like Snowball from BFB. * Coffee Cup was originally male in earlier drafts of the series, yet the creator decided to give a masculine voice for her to give the cup of coffee some style. This aspect of Coffee Cup causes viewers to be confused with her gender. * Coffee Cup, if drained of her liquid, would pass out and act odd. If she were to be filled with a different substance, such as milk or hot chocolate, her personality might change. How so is currently unknown. * Coffee Cup dislikes sugary treat items. * Coffee Cup is one of the few people who actually likes VR Headset. * Straw and Coffee Cup have a rivalry.